Crónicas del Destino
by Heron-Hearts
Summary: Es la historia de dos hermanos en Equestria pero ocultan mas misterios que lo que dicen ser
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

20 de mayo a las 11:30 de la noche en un terreno cerca de las afueras de Poniville estaban las mane6 en un picnic en eso habla Rainbow

"Twilight cuando veremos la gran lluvia de estrellas"

Twilight: podrías esperar un poco ya casi es hora del espectáculo

Fluttershy: espero que sea pronto porque le prometí a Ángel que iríamos a buscar sus zanahoria favoritas

Applejack: una lluvia de estrellas es algo que sólo se ve una que otra vez.

Mientras en otro mundo.

-Rápido hermano que la función ya casi comienza-

-Espera un poco Rebeca estas muy impaciente por la gran lluvia de estrellas

-Pues claro ya que es mi primera vez que veo algo tan hermoso como esto

Mirando al gran, oscuro y estrellado cielo se impacientaban nuestros protagonista pero que sin saber que algo cambiaría su destino. De regreso a Poniville se estaba observando el festín de estrellas caer al igual que en el otro mundo sin entender lo que sucedería al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia había cesado en eso dice el mayor: Muy bien Rebeca es hora de dormir- pero al vela ella estaba profundamente dormida la cargo entre sus Brazos para dirigirse a su hogar pero en ese mismo momento un cometa se acercaba con la intención de golpearon el mayor hizo un salto largo pero el cometa era demasiado grande como para esquivarlos golpeando directamente. En Poniville también había dejado de llover y todas estaban muy emocionada por este evento celeste para cuando todas se estaban marchando apareció un último cometa para impactar en el lugar de observación para cuando todas se enteraron Twilight ya estaba haciendo un hecho de teletrasportacion que hizo desaparecer a todas y hacerlas aparecer tres metros de zona de impactó en eso Rainbow emocionada por el suceso voló hacia allá en eso la siguió Applejack luego Pinkie pie, Rarity, Twilight y al final Fluttershy quién protestó en contra pero nadie le hizo caso, al llegar al punto lograron observar el gran cráter y que no había rastro del meteoro solo un cuerpo inerte al darse cuenta de esto las 6 ponis corrieron para auxiliarlo en eso habla Rarity "Por Celestia pero que hacia ese Pegaso en el meteorito"

"No tengo idea pero a este chico sí que le gusta la extrema adrenalina" Mientras se agarraba el sombrero Applejack

"Gracias a Celestia no tiene ninguna herida pero esta inconsciente será mejor llevarlo a algún lugar para que pueda descansar mejor" exclamo Fluttershy

"Sweet Apple Acres es el lugar más cercano podremos llevarlo hasta allá" Respondió Applejack levantando al semental en su espalda

"Sera lo mejor" Dijo Twilight hasta que se percato de algo brillante y al acercarse a el observo que era una vara de metal con un mango algo desgastado haciendo levitas pero fue arrebatado por Rainbow con gran velocidad y mientras la poseía la desenfundo y empezó a jugar con ella.

"Wow esto es genial pero qué tipo de arma esta" con gran emoción dice Rainbow

Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres dejan al semental en la habitación de invitados.


	2. El pegaso del Cometa

Capitulo 1: El pegaso del Cometa

A la mañana siguiente se despierta el joven semental con una gran migraña como si hubiera estado de fiesta toda la noche sale de cuarto muy tambaleante y en cuanto iba a bajar las escaleras dio un paso en falso y se cae por ellas lo único que se escucho de él fue un pequeño gemido de dolor y en eso se acerca una pequeña poni pelirroja

"Estas bien" pregunta con curiosidad

"Si estoy bien pequeña… ¡¿Poni?!" Dice muy sorprendido "Donde demonios estoy" mientras se agarraba la cabeza por los múltiples golpes

"En Sweet Apple Acres amigo me llamo Applejack y tu cómo te llamas" respondió la pony rubia

En lo que el semental se levantaba y caminaba por la sala paso por un espejo en que observo que el también era un pony y vio en uno de sus flancos una insignia de dos alas una blanca y otra negra que parecían estar unidas a una espada y en un instante dijo

"Change Wing" con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Vaya debe ser genial ser parte de la guardia real de Celestia" dice la pequeña pelirroja

"¿La guardia de quien?" pregunta Wing, "No eres de la guardia real de Celestia" Responde Applejack confundida

"¿Quien está allí abajo?" se oye una voz algo vieja y áspera

"oh Granny el desayuno ya está servido y tenemos un invitado" le responde AJ

"Que no se llame Smith, que no se llame Smith, que no se llame Smith" pensando Wing

"Ella es nuestra abuela Granny Smith" Respondió la pequeña poni pelirroja

Y en un momento de aceptación Wing pregunta "No tendrás un hermano llamado Big Macintosh por casualidad" con un tono sarcástico

"La verdad así es y todos formamos la familia Apple de Poniville" Responde Applejack con una gran sonrisa

Ya en la Tarde en el granero, Wing estaba buscando su espada que aparentemente se encontraba aquí "En serio dices que está aquí mi espada" pregunta Wing "Yep" responde AJ "Pues no creo que este… oh miren una guitarra que genial ¿AJ no te importa que la toque un rato?" "No era de mi padre pero hace mucho que nadie la usa adelante si la quieres tocar" responde AJ mientras se acomodaba el sombrero, pero al agarrar la guitarra a Wing le vienen una serie de recuerdos que si no eran suyos sino del padre del Applejack y al tomarla sale tocando algunas notas y luego(escuchar Sweet Apple acres)empieza una canción en sí muy familiar para la familia, Granny Exclama "Esa canción hace muchas lunas que no se escuchaba por estos manzanos" en eso Applejack Pregunta para sí misma "¿Cómo es que la conoce si era de mi padre?" en eso applebloom le pregunta a AJ "Yo no me acuerdo de esa canción" "Eras muy pequeña como para recordarla applebloom" le responde Bic Mac, ya una vez finalizada la canción Wing deja la guitarra reposando contra la pared del granero y se agarra la cabeza por un pequeño mareo. Toda la familia Apple se acercaba con intriga al Pegaso cuando un viento corrió hacia ellos con una estela multicolor mientras blandía una espada "Tu devuelve mi espada" Dice Wing corriendo hacia ella mientras que la Pegaso seguía en el aire "Pff crees que me podrás atrapar si no vuelas" Dice RD con mucha confianza "Así entonces tendré que volar" y con un pequeño movimiento se extendieron sus alas pero no eran las normales de Pegaso estas eran mucho más grandes y se levanto por los aires y antes de que se diera cuenta RD, Wing ya estaba detrás suyo y le susurra "Devuélveme mi espada Rainbow Dash" y ella se queda paralizada por la gran velocidad pero sobretodo que el sabia su nombre, en ese momento Wing le quita a RD su espada y la devuelve a su funda e y se la coloca a un lado de su espalda "Oye como sabes mi nombre?" le pregunta muy intrigada "Como lo sé, fácil tu crin es un arcoíris además que tu insignia en tu flanco es un rayo solo tuve que combinar eso, es todo".

"¿Insignia? Oh te refieres a mi cutie mark" responde Rainbow Dash

"¿Oye Rainbow como es que tenias la espada de Wing si Twilight la escondió en el granero y solo me dijo a mi donde se encontraba?" pregunta AJ con un poco de intriga

"Eso es fácil después de que la escondieran me quede esperando en una nube por mucho tiempo hasta poderla buscar sin problemas".

"Vaya creo que no va hacer fácil volver a casa" dice Wing resignado mientras esta en lo más alto observando el paisaje del pueblo, con su espada en pata descendió hasta tierra e intentándose acomodar bien la arma AJ le pregunta que si quiere ir a conocer el pueblo y de camino nos cuentas de cómo llego a aquí.

Una vez en el pueblo con AJ y RD dándole el recorrido a Wing aun que él no parecía estar concentrado en el recorrido sino mas bien en como llego aquí por lo que la historia de y la de ellas parecía entonar bastante bien, dos dimensiones con una lluvia de meteoritos en el mismo momento y que al final uno intentase golpearlos eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser destino, hasta que una voz lo llama pero sin resultado alguno, "Pinkie por favor no le espantes como haces con todos los nuevos, luego lo guiaremos a Sugar Cube Corner si" le dice Rainbow a pony rosa y esta solo dice "Oky doky loky" al irse la pony de crin esponjosa Wing seguía caminando mientras navegaba por sus pensamientos y al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba paro parecía un parque en tonces decidió sentarse en una de las bancas que se encontraba cerca y saco de la mochila la guitarra de Applejack y apenas se la acomodo entre sus piernas empezó con una canción algo lenta(Fiesta de Guerra es de Bleach para aclarar) todos lo que pasaban en frente de él se quedaban a escuchar su melodía algunos le dejaban propina por la música y entre todos había dos ponis una era de pelaje celeste con su crin igual con un mechón blanco y un cuerno saliendo de su cabeza y al lado había otra pony de color crema con crin de color azul y rosa que se quedaron hasta el final de la presentación del semental, una vez terminada la canción el guarda la guitarra y la de celeste pregunta algo anima "¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra así de bien porque normalmente muchos músicos son unicornios pero tú eres un pegaso y sin cutie mark de música?".

A lo que Wing responde "Talento natural debe ser".

"Me llamo Lyra y ella es Bon-bon yo también soy un músico y dentro de tres días daré una pequeña charla de la historia de la música" pero antes que pudiera terminar la pequeña pony Wing interrumpe diciendo "Ohohoh veo que tienes una gran energía… Lyra ¿te gustaría hacer un dueto con migo algún día? En eso la pequeña pony se va muy feliz por el encuentro de música a lo que bon-bon responde "Vaya es la primera vez que la veo así de feliz por algo que no sean humanos" "Dijiste ¿humanos?" pregunta Wing algo curioso a lo que Bon-bon le responde que son una antigua raza que existía pero que ahora están más que extintos a lo que Wing se queda con una pequeña sonrisa.

Despues de ese encuentro Wing sigue su camino volando hasta que se estrello contra un muro en eso se acerca para ayudar una pony color blanco "oiga se encuentra bien… eres tú" "si soy yo en que puedo ayudarte" dice Wing con sarcasmo "Oye deberías de ser más educado con quien trata de ayudarte sabes" dice la pony blanca algo molesta, se levanta Wing.

"Lo lamento es que no puedo evitar el ser sarcástico me llamo Wing y ¿tú eres?"

"Me llamo Rarity y soy la dueña de la Boutique Carroussel" en un tono superior.

Y con una pequeña reverencia "Es un placer conocerla señorita Rarity" se levanta y continua "¿Podría ayudarme a conocer el lugar?" con una pequeña y penosa sonrisa.

Ya los dos juntos caminando por el pueblo llegan a lo que es la biblioteca y son recibidos por Spike el dragón ayudante de la bibliotecaria a lo que Wing se sorprende y empieza a examinar al pequeño dragón

"Hm un pequeño dragón purpura con algunas escamas verdes podría ser de la especie de driketis pero no tiene alas y ellos nacen con ellas así que tal vez ser malfoure, si la cola termina en punta eso quiere decir que es de púa, las garras no muy buenas pero pueden mejorar, la boca… ho parece que ya está desarrollando la imponente mandíbula que le han estado dando de comer ¿gemas?" Dirigiéndose a Rarity, en eso Spike responde "Bueno ¿Quién eres tú?" "Ho lo lamento pequeño soy Changed Wing aun que prefiero que me llamen Wing, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho estudiar a los dragones tanto que tengo de compañero uno se llama Nightmare y es un gran dragón negro que le encanta la fiesta y jamás dudaría en organizar cualquier fiesta con posibilidad a desastre inminente" a lo que Spike responde con ilusión "En serio tienes un dragón como compañero…" pero es interrumpido por Rarity "Dulzura ¿no está Twilight aquí?" "No está en Canterlot por asuntos reales desde que es princesa".

En eso llegan AJ y RD "Oh con que aquí estabas compañero" dice Applejack

"Hola Applejack, Rainbow lamento haberme perdido" responde Wing con una lamentable sonrisa

"¿Ustedes ya se conocían RD?" pregunta sorprendida Rarity

A lo que Wing responde "Si nos conocimos en la granja porque ella quería presumir mi cola de plata"

Y todos preguntan al unisonó "¿Cola de Plata?

En eso Rarity dice "¿Pero cómo podría tener tu cola Rainbow Dash?"

A lo que Wing responde "Mi espada se llama Cola de Plata y es la arma de mi familia la cual se le entrega al primogénito cuando cumple los 16 años" y si que es una gran arma me ha salvado de muchos peligros" mientras pone su pata en el mango de la arma y la saca con un blandir excepcional "Pero la podría manejar mejor si no fuera un pony"

A lo que Rainbow pregunta "¿Cómo que si no fueras un pony?"

"Si yo no soy un pegaso soy un ANGEL una de las tres razas de mi mundo y porque veo parece que aquí también se dividen en tres razas como nosotros que serian Humanos-ponis terrestres, Arcanos-Unicornios y Ángeles-Pegasos pero para poder mostrarles mi verdadera forma necesitaría el Emblema de la Luna Nueva pero como no tengo mi mochila creo que la tiene mi hermana menor.

Luego pregunta RD "¿Es un chiste verdad?"

"Si es un chiste muy malo verdad" Dice Riendo Wing con seriedad.


	3. La estudiante de Twilight

Capitulo 2: La estudiante de Twilight

Mientras tanto el mismo día pero en la mañana se estaba deteniendo el tren en la estación de Canterlot y de todos los pasajeros se bajo una pony morada que parecía ser una unicornio pero con alas la cual se dirigía al gran castillo que se encontraba hay y en la entrada fue recibida por todos los guardias quienes la escoltaron hasta la sala principal la cual es recibida por otra pony pero esta parecía ser de la realeza la cual le dice "Bienvenida Twilight, gracias por responder a mi llamado"

"Es un placer siempre estar a su disposición Princesa" responde Twilight

"Quiero presentarte a tu nueva discípula"

En eso aparece detrás de ella una pequeña potrilla de pelaje azul hielo de crin y cola amarilla, con una cutie mark de una rosa roja con una chipa azul y con un muñequera en su pata derecha en eso se acerca Twilight y dice "Hola tú debes de ser la potrilla de la que mencionan en la carta ¿no es así?"

"Si me llamo Rouser y es de lo único que me acuerdo" con una voz muy tímida

"¿Como que de lo único que te acuerdas?" pregunta curiosa Twilight

En eso la princesa le responde "Twilight, no te lo mencione en la carta pero ella sufre de Amnesia no sabe quién es de donde viene o quiénes son sus padres de hecho durante la noche de los meteoritos la encontramos durmiendo en el jardín del catillo y creí que pudiera ser una buena oportunidad para que alguien como tu pudiera encontrar sus recuerdos"

"Yo ser quien recupere su memoria ¿pero que pudo haber sido la causa de tal perdida?" Responde Twilight

"Pequeña nos darías un pequeño momento para hablar solar"

"Claro" Dice la pequeña pony y se retira de la gran habitación

"Hay otra cosa que tienes que ver" con eso hace levitar con su cuerno una mochila con algunos extraños objetos pero uno en particular que parecía ser un amuleto con la forma de un dragón agarrando lo que parecía ser una luna negra con un borde blanco. En eso Twilight pregunta

"¿Cree que ese amuleto sea para revivir a Nightmare Moon?

"No losé Twilight pero también venia con esto" le muestra un arma blanca con una empuñadura elegante y la hoja algo delgada "Por lo que veo esto es un tipo de espada"

"¿Espada? ¿Cree que de donde viene usaban a los infantes como soldados?"

"Parece que esa pequeña podría haber sido un soldado y que ahora este aquí en Equestria sin memoria es lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, Twilight quiero que seas su guardiana y que la protejas". Hablo la Princesa de forma muy importante

"Princesa Celestia ¿Estará bien con migo en Poniville? lo digo por Spike ya que él es un poco territorial será mejor que le envíe una carta a él para que se entere un poco de la situación" responde Twilight ante el pedido de la Princesa

"Gracias por haber venido Twilight y haber aceptado mi petición ya puedes retirarte alumna mía"

Al salir del recinto vio como la pequeña estaba hablando con un guardia de ronda.

Entonces Twilight se le acerca por detrás a la pequeña y con un toque en su hombro hace que la pequeña salte del susto y se esconde detrás del guardia.

"Oh lamento haberte asustado pequeña ¿Rouser verdad?"

Asiente con la cabeza la pequeña potrilla mientras se acerca a preguntarle a Twilight "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a conocer la ciudad Twilight?

"Me encantaría enseñarte la ciudad Rouser" Decía con una sonrisa.

Luego de varias horas de ir caminando por la ciudad Twilight le dice que tiene que volver a Poniville donde ella ahora vive y que Rouser vivirá con ella en ese pueblo lo cual a la pequeña desconcierta un poco pero a la larga le gustara estar ahí.

Y estando las dos de camino a Poniville durante el viaje a Rouser se duerme por un momento que le hace ver algunas visiones sobre una figura negra con una mancha blanca lo que la hace que despierte y Twilight le pregunte "¿Qué te pasa? ¿te siente bien?"

"Si pero creo haber tenido solo una pesadilla" dice Rouser

A lo cual Twilight solo acaricie la melena de potrilla para darle seguridad.

Al llegar a Poniville las dos se encontraron con una pony muy apresurada de color amarillo y crin rosa a lo cual Twilight le grita "Fluttershy hola"

"¿Twilight?" Voltea hacia donde proviene la voz "Twilight eres tú por el momento no puedo hablar ya que estoy algo apurada por llegar a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie por el nuevo"

"La fiesta del nuevo, el que encontramos después de la lluvia" responde Twilight

"Así es, ven vamos a conocerlo" Dice Fluttershy

"Claro, Rouser acompáñanos a una fiesta de una amiga"

"Si" Asiente con emoción la pequeña

En la fiesta de Pinkie todos estaban platicando con el nuevo pegaso, mientras el contaba historias de donde el proviene

"En serio eso es algo que jamás había visto de Gifka ella estaba muy herida con mucha sangre y un brazo paralizado por el dolor y yo estaba envenenado, luego de eso Gifka dice Sellos oscuro de clase C: Phantom Blade y apareció un sable como de pirata lo tomo y le dijo a nuestro enemigo que era una manticora Tu muerte está asegurada ahora tu alma será enjuiciada Réquiem y con un tajo limpio acabo con ella fue asombroso luego de ese momento épico vomite (suspiro)"

Todos estaban maravillados por sus historias pero sobre todo el pequeño dragón que le gustaba escuchar las historias del gran dragón que decía ser su compañero de aventura las 4 ponis estaban atrás viendo como el nuevo se llevaba la atención hasta que llegan tres ponis más que hasta que se oye a lo lejos es la Princesa Twilight y todos hacen una reverencia a lo cual incomoda un poco a la pony morada la cual entra a la pastelería "Twilight que gusto que estés aquí con nosotras" Dice Applejack

"Genial que estés aquí Twilight para que puedas conocer a Wing" Dice Pinkie

"Wing entonces aquí está el pegaso" Responde Twilight

"Em. Twilight ¿Quien es la pequeña que te acompaña?" Pregunta Rainbow Dash

"Oh ella es Rouser mi estudiante personal"

Y las 4 dice al unisonó "¡Tu ESTUDIANTE!"

En eso se acercan Spike y Wing con las mane6 y dice "Twilight me alegro que estés aquí el es Change Wing y es investigador de dragones" voltea y observa a la potrilla y dice "Tú debes de ser Rouser, Twilight hablo sobre ti en su carta soy Spike y soy su ayudante #1" balbucea con orgullo, mientras que Wing se queda mirando fijamente a Twilight y ella pregunta "¿Qué pasa tengo algo en el rostro? "Solo digamos que me quede perdido en tus misteriosos ojos morados Twilight" Responde Wing.


	4. Memorias olvidadas

Capitulo 3: Memorias olvidadas

La fiesta duro más de lo habitual gracias a la pequeña que también era nueva, mientras Wing se regresaba con Applejack a la granja como invitado por mientras que encontraba un lugar para vivir "Gracias otra vez por dejarme quedar en la granja Applejack te juro que te lo pagare ayudando en la granja"

"No digas nada compañero siempre es bueno tener un poco de ayuda en la granja y sobre todo si alguien sabe alguna buena canción vaquera" Le responde AJ.

Mientras que Rouser vivía en la casa del árbol con Twilight y Spike, no dejaba de recordar a aquel pegaso como si fuera alguien conocido para ella hasta que se le acerca Spike y le pregunta "¿Dime qué te pasa Rouser? As estado aquí en la venta desde hace 20 minutos"

"Nada Spike solo que nunca había visto una noche así de hermosa" Dice Rouser

"Está bien agradécele a la Princesa Luna por la noche"

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, Rouser logro entrar al mundo de los sueños en la cual estaba en un gran jardín con un único y gigantesco árbol en la cual estaba a sus falda sintiendo la brisa del aire hasta que se acerca una pony de color azul obscuro cuya melena era de energía igual a la de la Princesa Celestia pero obscura

"Tú Eres quien quiere agradecerme por la noche que os brindo"

"Si soy, Rouser y quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas"

"Si quieres saber la verdad a mi no as de preguntar sino a tu corazón"

Se acerca un ser que camina con sus patas traseras de piel blanca y cabello igual al del pegaso de la fiesta el cual dice

"Tus memorias son algo que tú misma debes descubrir pero si en algo te puedo ayudar solo tienes que salir de la sombra del árbol"

Y Rouser camino hacia ellos y al dejar la sombra ella había cambiado ya no era un pony sino que era como aquel sujeto la cual quedo muy sorprendida al saber que esta era su verdadera forma y habla entre sollozos "¿Quién eres? y porque siento que eres alguien más cercano de lo que hablas"

"Eso ya te lo dijo Luna tienes que hacerte esas preguntas a ti misma pero si algo te puede ayudar tu verdadero nombre es Rebeca Rouser"

Despues de esas palabras la princesa y el sujeto se fueron volando y dejando caer una pluma la cual Rebeca agarra.

A la mañana siguiente Rebeca se despierta y encuentra consigo la pluma la cual ahora utilizara para recoger su cabello al bajar al comedor se encuentra con Twilight y Spike desayunando y lo único de se limita a decir es buenos días entre bostezos, mientras tanto en la granja tres ponis trabajaban en la cosecha de manzanas para la venta en el mercado del pueblo la cual eran Applejack, Bic Mac y Wing, dieron las once en punto y ya habían acabado las labores de la granja de hoy, en eso Wing sale volando hacia Poniville para encontrarse con el pequeño dragón de Spike en Sugar Cube Corner pero en interceptado por Rainbow quien le dice "Wing buenos días adonde tan de prisa"

"A Sugar Cube Corner para hablar de unas cosas con Spike"

"Que te parece una carrera de aquí a allá quien pierda paga los cupcakes" dice RD con seguridad

"De acuerdo" Aceptando la carrera

Los dos estaban en una pequeña nube preparándose para la carrera dice RD "En sus marcas, listos, ¡YA!"

Y los dos Pegasos salieron disparados dejando la estela de sus crines y colas estando de par en par hasta que Rainbow consigue la velocidad máxima para hacer la Sonic-Rainbow eso dejo algo sorprendido a Wing deteniendo y viendo la magnitud de poder y solo se limita a decir "Que empiece el juego" volviendo a la carrera Wing casi estaba a tres centímetros de Rainbow Dash y le grita "VOLANDO A SUPER SONICO PUES ESTO ES EL HIPERSONICO" y rompiendo la barrera del sonido y la luz Wing vuela a velocidad inimaginables por un pegaso y en cuanto a Spike estaba llegando a Sugar Cube Corner apareció de la nada Wing y menciono "Sera mejor que se cubran por que viene un aire muy potente en 3,2,1" y como magia aparece una corriente de aire tan fuerte que se lleva algunas cosas inmóviles pero desaparece en solo 5 segundo la cual luego Llega Rainbow Dash cayéndose ante las patas de Spike y Wing el cual solo se limita a decir "Alguien me debe un cup cake"

"Ha ha ha no se cómo le hiciste para superar mi Sonic-Rainbow y quiero la revancha" Dice RD enojada

"Lo siento ya llegue a mi destino y es aquí y también esta Spike así que será para la otra ocasión RD" Lo dice con toda la felicidad de su ser

Entraron los tres a la pastelería en la que los atendió Pinkie y ellos ordenaron una ronda de cupcakes de chocolate y se pusieron a discutir un cierto entrenamiento Spike y Wing con RD solo escuchando hasta que pregunta "¿Quieres entrenar tu cuerpo para dominar los elementos de la naturaleza? Spike"

"Si eso quiero y Wing me puede enseñar a usar la naturaleza del fuego ya que dice que el fuego es un elemento básico de un dragón y como ya sabes yo escupo fuego mágico que me concedió la Princesa Celestia para poder enviar y recibir cartas pero Wing me puede ayudar a mejorar el aliento y las garras para poder manejarlo a voluntad y estaremos practicando en la graja de Applejack en la parte más retirada"

"Está bien mientras no intentes incendiar la biblioteca de Twilight o la granja" Responde RD con una risa

Mientras que con Twilight y Rebeca están practicando la magia de la potrilla ella simplemente no puede hacer un hechizo de levitación de una simple pluma ya ella no podía canalizar su magia eso hizo que se desmallara del cansancio y entrando al mundo de los sueños donde estaba la Princesa Luna esperándola y dice Rebeca "Princesa Luna ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?"

"El no poder hacer magia como pony es porque tú no puedes canalizarla en el cuerno pero tal vez podrías hacerlo en esta forma" Responde Luna

"¿Pero cómo podría estar con esta forma en el mundo real?"

"Mi hermana está investigando un amuleto lunar tal vez con eso podrías convertirte lo que eres aquí"

"(Suspiro) Pero otra cosa en la que tengo duda es sobre esta muñequera ya que la tengo puesta desde que estoy aquí no he podido quitármela" Se pregunta Rebeca mientras observa su muñeca

A penas iba a contestarle la Princesa Luna el mundo empieza desvanecerse y despierta con Twilight sacudiéndola y llamándola hasta que recupera la conciencia.

"He ¿Por cuánto tiempo me desmalle?" Pregunta Rebeca

"Por media hora, (Suspira) Sera mejor que dejemos esto por hoy no hemos tenido ningún tipo de avance ni en la magia ni en tus recuerdos Rouser, enviare los reportes a la Princesa.

Rouser sale de la biblioteca a explorar el pueblo observando todos los lugares para poder jugar pero no sabía nada del pueblo hasta que oye un sonido de ruedas y ve pasar a un joven pegaso de su edad en un scooter la cual lograba hacer sorprendentes acrobacias y decide seguirlo por todo el pueblo hasta la salida por un sendero de tierra el cual se detiene se quita el casco y dice "¿Porque me estas siguiendo?"

"Lo… lo siento pero es que no conozco a nadie del pueblo y al ver a alguien tan impresionante como simplemente debía de conocerlo" dice Rouser algo apenada

"im… impresionante dices (se pone un casco detrás de la cabeza) bueno lo lamento si es que me estaba empezando a fastidiar el hecho que alguien me estuviera siguiendo" Dice la joven pegaso

"Soy Scootaloo y ¿tu?

"Me llamo Rouser"

"Espera tu eres la estudiante de Twilight"

"Si algún problema"

"No nada, oye me están esperando en la casa club porque no me acompañas"

"Si" Dice Rebeca

Ya en la casa club hay estaban otras dos potrillas una pony de tierra y otra era unicornio esperando a la pegaso quien llega junto con Rouser y al verla dice la de tierra "¿Quien es ella Scoo?"

"Ella es Rouser pues creí que sería alguien excelente para el club" Explica la pegaso

"Pero Scootaloo mira su flanco ella ya tiene una Cutie Mark y no puede ser parte de las Crusaders si tienen una Cutie Mark" Dice la Unicornio

"No me había fijado en eso, pero que tiene de malo si ya tiene una marca aun puede ser nuestra amiga o no" Responde la pegaso

Se acerca la pequeña pelirroja a Rebeca y dice "Hola veo que conociste a Scootaloo yo soy Applebloom y ella es Sweetie Belle y esta es nuestra casa club en la que hacemos las reuniones de la Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"¿Cutie Mark Crusaders? Suena como un grupo de caballeros infantiles" Dice Rouser con una risita

"Te interesaría unírtenos como amiga" Dice AB

"Pero Sweetie dijo que solo ponis sin marca y yo ya tengo una"

"Y que tiene que ya tengas una marca siempre es bueno hacer mas amigos como dice Pinkie la amistad es lo más valioso en la vida de un pony y sin amistad estarás sola y triste para siempre" Responde Applebloom mientras abraza a las otra dos

"De acuerdo seré su amiga" Responde Rouser

Ya las cuatro pequeñas charlando sobre algunos temas, afuera llegaban Applejack y Wing con algo de comida para ellas al subir por las escaleras AP abre la puerta y dice "Que tal niñas aquí mi compañero y yo les trajimos algo de comer… ho parece que tenemos a otra que alimentar"

"En serio (observa que es Rouser) pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es la pequeña protegida de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle"

"Ho…hola es un gusto en conocerte Applejack y a ti también… ¿Disculpa cual era tu nombre?"

"Lo siento creo que no fuimos presentados durante la fiesta pero soy Change Wing"

"Y ¿De dónde eres Rouser?" Pregunta Applebloom

"Yo no me acuerdo solo sé que desperté en el jardín de la Princesa Celestia" Responde Rebeca

"Interesante si me lo permite" dice Wing

"Bueno yo y Wing tenemos que seguir trabajando las dejaremos solas" dice Applejack acomodándose el sombrero

Saliendo los mayores las cuatro potrillas seguían con sus juegos al paso de las horas, hasta que Rouser observa a Spike caminar por los manzanos y decide seguirlo sin decirle a las otras sale de la casa club y sigue de lejos a Spike hasta que él se topa con Wing quien parecía estarlo esperando y dice el pequeño dragón "Ya está Wing Twilight no sabe nada acerca de esto"

"Muy bien que empiece tu entrenamiento dragoncito, primero quiero que te relajes respira hondo y exhala por la boca entiendes" dice Wing con un tono de seriedad

"(Respiración) Pero como esto me…"

"No me cuestiones Spike" Interrumpiendo al dragón

"Si (Respirando)"

"Muy bien sigue así sin dejar de respirar quiero que pienses en el fuego que puede haber en tu interior"

Y pasan las horas y las respiraciones que hacia el pequeño dragón se notaba una pequeña llama roja y no la mágica que normalmente hacer y siguió con la respiración haciendo que la llama se hiciera más y más grande hasta que Wing grito "Ahora Spike lanza ese fuego que arde en ti"

"(Exhalación de fuego) Lo logre que emoción ahora podre defender a quienes me importan como a Twilight o Rarity"

"Felicidades Spike pero eso es solo el primer paso a convertirte en un verdadero dragón" Dice Wing con satisfacción

"Eso fue asombroso Spike" Dice Rouser

"Estabas aquí Rouser" Dice sorprendido

"Rouser acércate por favor" con una pequeña sonrisa

"(Se acerca a Wing) Si"

"Ven te quiero llevar a un lugar para contarte algo importante"

"¿Importante? Como que"

"Algo acerca de tus recuerdos"

"Tú sabes de donde provengo"

"Si pero necesitare de tu ayuda ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"Si" con decisión

De regreso en el pueblo Wing, Rouser e Spike los tres estando devuelta en la biblioteca de Twilight entraron y notaron que la bibliotecaria no se encontraba dejando a los dos en la habitación de Twilight, al bajar busca un libro sobre la teoría del multiverso y al no tener éxito solo agarro un libro al azar y empezó a leer en lo que llegaba Twilight y resulta que era un libro de la caballería ecuestre el cual narraba los sucesos más importantes después de la caída de Nightmare Moon fascinado por la lectura siguió leyendo más acerca de ellos y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Twilight ella dio un pequeño quejido y dijo "Disculpa pero estamos a punto de cerrar la biblioteca Wing"

"Princesa Twilight lo lamento pero los niños no querían que me fuera así que me quede aquí abajo en lo que usted llegaba"

"Entonces eras tú quien acompaño a Rouser de regreso aquí"

"Así es princesa y he de informar que tal vez yo conozco el remedio para la amnesia de la pequeña Rouser"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Porque ella me lo dijo mientras yo y AJ fuimos a cuidar a las Crusaders"

"Ho entonces ella estaba con las otras niñas divirtiéndose (da un pequeño suspiro) me alegra que de perdido este haciendo amistades"

"Me retiro Princesa, mañana iré a Canterlot con Celestia en su nombre y que descanse"

"Wing solo llama me Twilight, sí"

"Si usted lo desea Princesa"

Y se retira el pegaso y sigue vagando por las calles de Poniville mientras toca su guitarra (Andar Errante si otra de Bleach amo este OST de Bleach).

Mientras él seguía volando mientras tocaba la guitarra se topo con quien menos podría imaginarse y era la Princesa de la Noche quien tenía asuntos que tratar con él y con todo gusto Wing la acompaño hasta un pequeño parque en el que se podían escuchar el canto los grillos y ver como brillaban las luciérnagas

"Y a que se debe tu charla conmigo Luna"

"Desde que sincronice tu mente con la de la pequeña me di cuenta que posees otra personalidad y quisiera saber cómo dominar la mi lado oscuro"

La fiesta duro más de lo habitual gracias a la pequeña que también era nueva, mientras Wing se regresaba con Applejack a la granja como invitado por mientras que encontraba un lugar para vivir "Gracias otra vez por dejarme quedar en la granja Applejack te juro que te lo pagare ayudando en la granja"

"No digas nada compañero siempre es bueno tener un poco de ayuda en la granja y sobre todo si alguien sabe alguna buena canción vaquera" Le responde AJ.

Mientras que Rouser vivía en la casa del árbol con Twilight y Spike, no dejaba de recordar a aquel pegaso como si fuera alguien conocido para ella hasta que se le acerca Spike y le pregunta "¿Dime qué te pasa Rouser? As estado aquí en la venta desde hace 20 minutos"

"Nada Spike solo que nunca había visto una noche así de hermosa" Dice Rouser

"Está bien agradécele a la Princesa Luna por la noche"

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, Rouser logro entrar al mundo de los sueños en la cual estaba en un gran jardín con un único y gigantesco árbol en la cual estaba a sus falda sintiendo la brisa del aire hasta que se acerca una pony de color azul obscuro cuya melena era de energía igual a la de la Princesa Celestia pero obscura

"Tú Eres quien quiere agradecerme por la noche que os brindo"

"Si soy, Rouser y quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas"

"Si quieres saber la verdad a mi no as de preguntar sino a tu corazón"

Se acerca un ser que camina con sus patas traseras de piel blanca y cabello igual al del pegaso de la fiesta el cual dice

"Tus memorias son algo que tú misma debes descubrir pero si en algo te puedo ayudar solo tienes que salir de la sombra del árbol"

Y Rouser camino hacia ellos y al dejar la sombra ella había cambiado ya no era un pony sino que era como aquel sujeto la cual quedo muy sorprendida al saber que esta era su verdadera forma y habla entre sollozos "¿Quién eres? y porque siento que eres alguien más cercano de lo que hablas"

"Eso ya te lo dijo Luna tienes que hacerte esas preguntas a ti misma pero si algo te puede ayudar tu verdadero nombre es Rebeca Rouser"

Despues de esas palabras la princesa y el sujeto se fueron volando y dejando caer una pluma la cual Rebeca agarra.

A la mañana siguiente Rebeca se despierta y encuentra consigo la pluma la cual ahora utilizara para recoger su cabello al bajar al comedor se encuentra con Twilight y Spike desayunando y lo único de se limita a decir es buenos días entre bostezos, mientras tanto en la granja tres ponis trabajaban en la cosecha de manzanas para la venta en el mercado del pueblo la cual eran Applejack, Bic Mac y Wing, dieron las once en punto y ya habían acabado las labores de la granja de hoy, en eso Wing sale volando hacia Poniville para encontrarse con el pequeño dragón de Spike en Sugar Cube Corner pero en interceptado por Rainbow quien le dice "Wing buenos días adonde tan de prisa"

"A Sugar Cube Corner para hablar de unas cosas con Spike"

"Que te parece una carrera de aquí a allá quien pierda paga los cupcakes" dice RD con seguridad

"De acuerdo" Aceptando la carrera

Los dos estaban en una pequeña nube preparándose para la carrera dice RD "En sus marcas, listos, ¡YA!"

Y los dos Pegasos salieron disparados dejando la estela de sus crines y colas estando de par en par hasta que Rainbow consigue la velocidad máxima para hacer la Sonic-Rainbow eso dejo algo sorprendido a Wing deteniendo y viendo la magnitud de poder y solo se limita a decir "Que empiece el juego" volviendo a la carrera Wing casi estaba a tres centímetros de Rainbow Dash y le grita "VOLANDO A SUPER SONICO PUES ESTO ES EL HIPERSONICO" y rompiendo la barrera del sonido y la luz Wing vuela a velocidad inimaginables por un pegaso y en cuanto a Spike estaba llegando a Sugar Cube Corner apareció de la nada Wing y menciono "Sera mejor que se cubran por que viene un aire muy potente en 3,2,1" y como magia aparece una corriente de aire tan fuerte que se lleva algunas cosas inmóviles pero desaparece en solo 5 segundo la cual luego Llega Rainbow Dash cayéndose ante las patas de Spike y Wing el cual solo se limita a decir "Alguien me debe un cup cake"

"Ha ha ha no se cómo le hiciste para superar mi Sonic-Rainbow y quiero la revancha" Dice RD enojada

"Lo siento ya llegue a mi destino y es aquí y también esta Spike así que será para la otra ocasión RD" Lo dice con toda la felicidad de su ser

Entraron los tres a la pastelería en la que los atendió Pinkie y ellos ordenaron una ronda de cupcakes de chocolate y se pusieron a discutir un cierto entrenamiento Spike y Wing con RD solo escuchando hasta que pregunta "¿Quieres entrenar tu cuerpo para dominar los elementos de la naturaleza? Spike"

"Si eso quiero y Wing me puede enseñar a usar la naturaleza del fuego ya que dice que el fuego es un elemento básico de un dragón y como ya sabes yo escupo fuego mágico que me concedió la Princesa Celestia para poder enviar y recibir cartas pero Wing me puede ayudar a mejorar el aliento y las garras para poder manejarlo a voluntad y estaremos practicando en la graja de Applejack en la parte más retirada"

"Está bien mientras no intentes incendiar la biblioteca de Twilight o la granja" Responde RD con una risa

Mientras que con Twilight y Rebeca están practicando la magia de la potrilla ella simplemente no puede hacer un hechizo de levitación de una simple pluma ya ella no podía canalizar su magia eso hizo que se desmallara del cansancio y entrando al mundo de los sueños donde estaba la Princesa Luna esperándola y dice Rebeca "Princesa Luna ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?"

"El no poder hacer magia como pony es porque tú no puedes canalizarla en el cuerno pero tal vez podrías hacerlo en esta forma" Responde Luna

"¿Pero cómo podría estar con esta forma en el mundo real?"

"Mi hermana está investigando un amuleto lunar tal vez con eso podrías convertirte lo que eres aquí"

"(Suspiro) Pero otra cosa en la que tengo duda es sobre esta muñequera ya que la tengo puesta desde que estoy aquí no he podido quitármela" Se pregunta Rebeca mientras observa su muñeca

A penas iba a contestarle la Princesa Luna el mundo empieza desvanecerse y despierta con Twilight sacudiéndola y llamándola hasta que recupera la conciencia.

"He ¿Por cuánto tiempo me desmalle?" Pregunta Rebeca

"Por media hora, (Suspira) Sera mejor que dejemos esto por hoy no hemos tenido ningún tipo de avance ni en la magia ni en tus recuerdos Rouser, enviare los reportes a la Princesa.

Rouser sale de la biblioteca a explorar el pueblo observando todos los lugares para poder jugar pero no sabía nada del pueblo hasta que oye un sonido de ruedas y ve pasar a un joven pegaso de su edad en un scooter la cual lograba hacer sorprendentes acrobacias y decide seguirlo por todo el pueblo hasta la salida por un sendero de tierra el cual se detiene se quita el casco y dice "¿Porque me estas siguiendo?"

"Lo… lo siento pero es que no conozco a nadie del pueblo y al ver a alguien tan impresionante como simplemente debía de conocerlo" dice Rouser algo apenada

"im… impresionante dices (se pone un casco detrás de la cabeza) bueno lo lamento si es que me estaba empezando a fastidiar el hecho que alguien me estuviera siguiendo" Dice la joven pegaso

"Soy Scootaloo y ¿tu?

"Me llamo Rouser"

"Espera tu eres la estudiante de Twilight"

"Si algún problema"

"No nada, oye me están esperando en la casa club porque no me acompañas"

"Si" Dice Rebeca

Ya en la casa club hay estaban otras dos potrillas una pony de tierra y otra era unicornio esperando a la pegaso quien llega junto con Rouser y al verla dice la de tierra "¿Quien es ella Scoo?"

"Ella es Rouser pues creí que sería alguien excelente para el club" Explica la pegaso

"Pero Scootaloo mira su flanco ella ya tiene una Cutie Mark y no puede ser parte de las Crusaders si tienen una Cutie Mark" Dice la Unicornio

"No me había fijado en eso, pero que tiene de malo si ya tiene una marca aun puede ser nuestra amiga o no" Responde la pegaso

Se acerca la pequeña pelirroja a Rebeca y dice "Hola veo que conociste a Scootaloo yo soy Applebloom y ella es Sweetie Belle y esta es nuestra casa club en la que hacemos las reuniones de la Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"¿Cutie Mark Crusaders? Suena como un grupo de caballeros infantiles" Dice Rouser con una risita

"Te interesaría unírtenos como amiga" Dice AB

"Pero Sweetie dijo que solo ponis sin marca y yo ya tengo una"

"Y que tiene que ya tengas una marca siempre es bueno hacer mas amigos como dice Pinkie la amistad es lo más valioso en la vida de un pony y sin amistad estarás sola y triste para siempre" Responde Applebloom mientras abraza a las otra dos

"De acuerdo seré su amiga" Responde Rouser

Ya las cuatro pequeñas charlando sobre algunos temas, afuera llegaban Applejack y Wing con algo de comida para ellas al subir por las escaleras AP abre la puerta y dice "Que tal niñas aquí mi compañero y yo les trajimos algo de comer… ho parece que tenemos a otra que alimentar"

"En serio (observa que es Rouser) pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es la pequeña protegida de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle"

"Ho…hola es un gusto en conocerte Applejack y a ti también… ¿Disculpa cual era tu nombre?"

"Lo siento creo que no fuimos presentados durante la fiesta pero soy Change Wing"

"Y ¿De dónde eres Rouser?" Pregunta Applebloom

"Yo no me acuerdo solo sé que desperté en el jardín de la Princesa Celestia" Responde Rebeca

"Interesante si me lo permite" dice Wing

"Bueno yo y Wing tenemos que seguir trabajando las dejaremos solas" dice Applejack acomodándose el sombrero

Saliendo los mayores las cuatro potrillas seguían con sus juegos al paso de las horas, hasta que Rouser observa a Spike caminar por los manzanos y decide seguirlo sin decirle a las otras sale de la casa club y sigue de lejos a Spike hasta que él se topa con Wing quien parecía estarlo esperando y dice el pequeño dragón "Ya está Wing Twilight no sabe nada acerca de esto"

"Muy bien que empiece tu entrenamiento dragoncito, primero quiero que te relajes respira hondo y exhala por la boca entiendes" dice Wing con un tono de seriedad

"(Respiración) Pero como esto me…"

"No me cuestiones Spike" Interrumpiendo al dragón

"Si (Respirando)"

"Muy bien sigue así sin dejar de respirar quiero que pienses en el fuego que puede haber en tu interior"

Y pasan las horas y las respiraciones que hacia el pequeño dragón se notaba una pequeña llama roja y no la mágica que normalmente hacer y siguió con la respiración haciendo que la llama se hiciera más y más grande hasta que Wing grito "Ahora Spike lanza ese fuego que arde en ti"

"(Exhalación de fuego) Lo logre que emoción ahora podre defender a quienes me importan como a Twilight o Rarity"

"Felicidades Spike pero eso es solo el primer paso a convertirte en un verdadero dragón" Dice Wing con satisfacción

"Eso fue asombroso Spike" Dice Rouser

"Estabas aquí Rouser" Dice sorprendido

"Rouser acércate por favor" con una pequeña sonrisa

"(Se acerca a Wing) Si"

"Ven te quiero llevar a un lugar para contarte algo importante"

"¿Importante? Como que"

"Algo acerca de tus recuerdos"

"Tú sabes de donde provengo"

"Si pero necesitare de tu ayuda ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"Si" con decisión

De regreso en el pueblo Wing, Rouser e Spike los tres estando devuelta en la biblioteca de Twilight entraron y notaron que la bibliotecaria no se encontraba dejando a los dos en la habitación de Twilight, al bajar busca un libro sobre la teoría del multiverso y al no tener éxito solo agarro un libro al azar y empezó a leer en lo que llegaba Twilight y resulta que era un libro de la caballería ecuestre el cual narraba los sucesos más importantes después de la caída de Nightmare Moon fascinado por la lectura siguió leyendo más acerca de ellos y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Twilight ella dio un pequeño quejido y dijo "Disculpa pero estamos a punto de cerrar la biblioteca Wing"

"Princesa Twilight lo lamento pero los niños no querían que me fuera así que me quede aquí abajo en lo que usted llegaba"

"Entonces eras tú quien acompaño a Rouser de regreso aquí"

"Así es princesa y he de informar que tal vez yo conozco el remedio para la amnesia de la pequeña Rouser"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Porque ella me lo dijo mientras yo y AJ fuimos a cuidar a las Crusaders"

"Ho entonces ella estaba con las otras niñas divirtiéndose (da un pequeño suspiro) me alegra que de perdido este haciendo amistades"

"Me retiro Princesa, mañana iré a Canterlot con Celestia en su nombre y que descanse"

"Wing solo llama me Twilight, sí"

"Si usted lo desea Princesa"

Y se retira el pegaso y sigue vagando por las calles de Poniville mientras toca su guitarra (Andar Errante si otra de Bleach amo este OST de Bleach).

Mientras él seguía volando mientras tocaba la guitarra se topo con quien menos podría imaginarse y era la Princesa de la Noche quien tenía asuntos que tratar con él y con todo gusto Wing la acompaño hasta un pequeño parque en el que se podían escuchar el canto los grillos y ver como brillaban las luciérnagas

"Y a que se debe tu charla conmigo Luna"

"Desde que sincronice tu mente con la de la pequeña me di cuenta que posees otra personalidad y quisiera saber cómo dominar la mi lado oscuro"


	5. Días Tranquilos de Poniville

Hola a todos los que siguen este fanfic quiero agradecer que estén leyendo las tonterías que escribo y subo a esta pagina, la verdad si no tuviera vistas yo seguiría subiendo los capítulos de manera irregular pero al menos se que alguien se empezó a importarle mi fanfic y otra vez GRACIAS por leer estas tonterías que escribo, me es extraño escribir estas cosas antes del capitulo y por otro lado este cap estará dividido en dos el primero es un día con Rouser o Rebeca y el segundo es sobre el entrenamiento de Spike para convertirse en un dragón de verdad, por otro lado mi fic lo llenare de pequeñas referencias a videojuegos y animes no tomen en cuenta las música esa les diré de donde proviene creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir así que yo me despido con el cap de hoy

P.D por favor digamen lo que piensan de mis dos Oc y del fic y otra vez GRACIAS

* * *

Capitulo 4: Días Tranquilos de Poniville

7 de Febrero

Querido diario desde que estoy aquí en Poniville junto con la Princesa Twilight e Spike puedo decir que son los mejores días que tenido bueno si he llegado a tener mejores pero no los recuerdo ya que sufro de amnesia tal vez pasajera o permanente solo el tiempo lo dirá que es algo que siempre dice Twilight pero será mejor que empiece con lo me ocurrió hace días.

Desperté por la mañana como de costumbre y baje a desayunar con Twilight y Spike el cual no dejaba de bromear, ya por alrededor de las doce Twilight me pone hacer algunos ejercicios con levitación para practicar mi magia pero el caso sigue fallando ya que por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar que los hechizos necesitan algo más de movimiento que simplemente pensarlos en hacer.

Al salir de la biblioteca me fui al parque para ver a Scootaloo y las demás y ver en que podríamos hacer para ellas obtener su Cutie Mark el parecía ser una obsesión para ellas entre tantas ideas que teníamos se nos acercaban dos ponis de tierra una era de color rosa pastel y de crin lavanda y blanco con una coronilla mientras que la otra era gris con su crin igual excepto por unas rayas más claras cuando se acercaron Sweetie Belle le susurra al oído de Applebloom el cual solo asintió, la de la tiara dice "Pero si son las flanco en blanco con nueva integrante eso es conmovedor" lo decía con sarcasmo

"Están pensando cómo obtener sus Cutie Mark de perdedoras" Le continua Silver Spoon

"Estábamos a punto de ir hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy para ver si podemos ser cuidadores de animales" le responde con amabilidad Rouser

"A ti nunca te he visto en la escuela ¿Eres nueva?" le pregunta Diamond con orgullo

"A decir verdad solo tengo viviendo en este pueblo 2 semanas"

"Diamond mira ella si tiene una Cutie Mark" le dice Silver al oído

"Dime ¿De dónde provienes exactamente?"

"Yo provengo de Canterlot"

"Tenemos a una elite entre nosotros y el porqué juntarte con esas bebes y no con nosotras"

"Me alagas en serio pero creo que rechazare tu oferta ya al simple vista eres solo una niña consentida al que sus padres le dan todo solo por hacerla feliz sin dan embargo tu personalidad fuera del círculo familiar es molestar a todo pony que se te crucé en tu camino dando a entender que tus relaciones sociales son pésimas y es por eso que no tienes amigas" respondió de manera fría y cortante

"Que acaso no sabes quién soy"

"La verdad no pero eso no me interesa el saberlo ya que yo soy la estudiante de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle"

"Vámonos Silver Spoon no tenemos nada que hacer con estas bebes lloronas"

Al irse las dos ponis las Crusaders se quedaron paralizadas al ver como Rouser trataba con la brabucona de manera fría y cortante el cual Rouser simplemente ignoro y continuo pensando en el plan de hoy

"Rose eso fue increíble en cómo le hablaste a Diamond y le dijiste todo en cara, jamás había visto como alguien podía ser mucho más mala que ellas dos justas" decía Applebloom muy sorprendida junto a las dos asintiendo con la cabeza

"Escuchen chicas no quiero hablara sobre eso ahora si la verdad no sé el por qué me comporte de esa manera así que mejor las dejo solas por un momento me acorde que tengo algo que hacer con Pinkie"

Me distancie un poco de las chicas para ir a Sugar cube Corner para un asunto con Pinkie. Llegue a Sugar Cube Corner y con ella estaba Pinkie detrás del mostrador y al verme me dijo "Hola Rouser que genial que hallas venido a ayudarme a hacer cupcakes ven sígueme"

"De acuerdo Pinkie"

Estando en la cocina Pinkie me arrojo un mandil y pregunte que cocinaríamos y ella me respondió que una nueva receta que ella ha estado creando yo emocionada por crear algo nuevo le dije que la ayudaría con todo en eso me dice "Sabes que me gusta más que cocinar dulces"

"¿Qué?"

"Cocinar mientras canto"

Y al empezó a cantar algo sobre dulces (Sugar Hill se llama) yo feliz siguiéndola a compas de la canción mientras cocinábamos con bandejas y bandejas para hornear haciendo lanzamientos de huevos hacia el platón de la masa y además de que cada orden que salía se iba con un nuevo hasta que por fin terminamos el pedido de doscientos cupcakes de la nueva receta pero nos dimos cuenta que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y antes que nos pudiéramos escapar la Señora cake nos encontró y nos puso a limpiar toda la cocina el cual nos también jugamos para matar el tiempo en lo que limpiábamos al terminara nos dimos cuenta que hicimos dos de mas el cual Pinkie me dio uno por excelente trabajo al salir del restaurante que era las cuatro en punto en eso me voy paseando por el pueblo para conocerlo mejor en eso me topo con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy

Me miran y dicen "Hola pequeña ¿has visto a Wing no lo he visto he visto en todo el día?

"Dijo algo de ir a Canterlot pero creo que regresara en la noche"

"Rouser porque no nos acompañas a ver la práctica de RD"

"Si no tengo mucho que hacer la verdad"

Las ponis llegaron a un campo abierto en el que Rainbow empezó a hacer algunas piruetas en el aire mientras que Fluttershy y Rouser la observaban con emoción

"Fluttershy, tu y Rainbow son amigas desde siempre"

"Si ella siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento y siempre me defendía de todos"

"Justo como un hermana"

"A veces quisiera poder tocar las nubes y volar con libertad como lo hacen ustedes"

"Sabes Rouser hubo una vez en el que Rarity podía volar"

"En serio"

"Si fue en la competencia de jóvenes voladores en la que estábamos las seis y Rarity tenía unas hermosas alas de mariposa pero al acercarse demasiado al sol se le quemaron y ahí fue donde Rainbow hizo lo imposible creo la gran Sonic-Rainbow salvando a Rarity fue un momento mágico"

"Vaya no tenía idea que Dashi fuera tan genial ahora sé porque Scoo la admira tanto, pero hay algo que siento y no sé que es como…"

Guardo un poco de silencio la pequeña y recordó algo de hace tiempo en la que le explicaban cómo funcionaba el hechizo de las alas de mana concentro toda su magia en su espalda entonces la pequeña se empezó a elevar y dice Fluttershy sorprendida "Rouser mírate está volando"

"Que nosotros los unicornios no podemos volar"

"No es enserio tienes alas"

"¿Alas? (Gira la cabeza) es cierto entonces estas deben de ser las Mana wing's"

"Mírame Fluttershy soy una alicornio"

"Que pasa ahí abajo" Mientras se acerca Rainbow Dash

"P-pero estas no son como las que Twilight le hiso a Rarity estas parecen ser hechas de magia pura"

"Rouser ¿Desde cuándo puedes crear esas alas?"

Y mientras las tres bajaron a la sombra del árbol donde se encontraban por que Rouser parecía cansarse y se acerca Twilight junto con Spike en su lomo y al ver que las tres estaban divirtiéndose solo se acerco y dijo "Ho con que aquí estabas Rouser me dijo Pinkie que estabas aquí con Fluttershy y Rainbow"

"Si Twilight, este ¿se lo muestro?" las dos pegasos asentían con emoción

"Mostrarme que"

En tonces la pequeña vuelve a concentrar su magia y las alas se crearon y ella empezó a volar, Twilight está muy sorprendida por el hechizo y le pregunta "¿Cómo puedes hacer un hechizo tan difícil?"

"Bueno primero Fluttershy me conto sobre la competencia y las alas que le habías creado a Rarity y luego recordé sobre algo que me enseñaron sobre la administración correcta de magia en un hechizo que utilizo para crear estas alas"

"Vaya parece que estas empezando a recordar tu pasado"

"Así parece Twilight"

Ese día acabo de manera excelente,

"Rouser es hora de dormir"

"Si Twilight"

Diario mañana te seguiré contando lo que sucedió


	6. Dias Tranquilos de Poniville parte 2

**Hola a todos los que leen este fanfic quisiera decir que aquí tienen la segunda parte del cap, recueden que yo escondo referencias de videojuegos y talves de algun comic/manga/anime tampoco se olviden de dar sus comentarios de que les párese el ficpara que pueda mejorar sin otra cosa que decir see ya.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.2 Días tranquilos en Poniville**

Hola diario ayer jueves nos pasó algo curioso a Spike y a mí ya que los íbamos al bosque a practicar con Wing el cual pareciera más misterioso que de costumbre, una vez con el nos guio a lo que es al lago zafiro jamás había visto un lago tan claro y hermoso pero Wing me dice "Ten cuidado con ese lago pues hechiza a todo poni que mire su reflejo en el"

"Muy bien Wing ¿ahora qué vamos a aprender?"

"Solo algunas técnicas de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo o abreviadamente C.Q.C"

Wing se acerco a Spike y le mostro algunas posiciones de defensa primarios y como usar sus garras yo sentada observando el cómo Spike se entrenaba empezaba a cabecear hasta quedar dormida y al despertar me encontré en otro lado con mi forma de los sueños y pareciera que algo se acercaba con lentitud y escuche una voz que decía "Muy bien niña nosotros tres te estaremos apoyando así que no podrás perder" me voltee para observar a mi derecha se encontraba Wing también en su forma de los sueños a mi izquierda una mujer con el mismo color de pelo que Twilight y detrás de mi aun dragón negro como la noche y con un brazo de color blanco al volver a mirar hacia adelante podía observar que el enemigo estaba cerca era como un gigante al que estaba a punto de atacarnos pero se interpuso el dragón entre él y nosotros para poderlo atacar, los tres corrimos hacia el dragón y con un impulso con la cola los tres empezamos a volar y atacamos al gigante sin piedad el cual con un golpe de su mano intenta darnos a los tres pero solo yo resulto golpeada y despierto de golpe y veo que Wing y Spike seguían entrenando y se escuchaba los jadeos de Spike por el esfuerzo que le llevaba realizar "Muy bien Spike descansa un poco, en cuanto a ti niña como te dormiste durante su práctica te daré una lección"

Estaba asustada por lo que me podría hacer Wing ya que el podría ser un maestro más severo que Twilight ya que el poco tiempo en el que estaba observándolos Wing no paraba de hablar y mostrar el cómo se hacían los ejercicios además que siempre estaba observando el cómo hacia la acción (golpe de un libro) "Toma este libro contiene hechizos de tu nivel"

"Pero yo aun no puedo hacer magia ni siquiera puedo levitar una simple pluma"

"Es es por qué estás haciendo mal el hechizo ya que Twilight te enseña como si tu ya supieras lo que es cuando ni siquiera conoces los conceptos básicos de la magia"

"Y como puedes saber todo eso cuando solo eres un pegaso"

"Eh estado con muchos unicornios que hasta se cómo hacer magia"

El libro que me enseño estaba muy bien ilustrado en cuando a las técnicas se decían paso por paso estaban descritas pero antes que pudiera intentar algún hechizo Wing me dice "Primero es necesario que canalices el flujo de mana que hay aquí en el bosque, tu cuerno es un canalizador deberías sentirlo como lograste crear esas alas de magia pura"

Mi respiración se tranquilizo podía sentir como se movían el mana por mi cuerno era un danza extraña pero hermosa el flujo corría por todo mi ser solo tenía que decirlo, la concentración que tenía en ese momento era profunda tanto que de mi lomo salieron otra vez esas alas de magia pura y mi cuerno sentía como se llenaba de magia al abrir los ojos solo grite "IMPULSO" y vi como una barrera de color azul tranparente aparecía delante de mi empujaba a Wing y a Spike el cual solo a Spike logro mover ya que Wing parece que tenía más resistencia a la magia, se acerco a mí con una sonrisa y yo aun impresionada por lo que ocurrió, para cuando reaccione el me estaba abrazando y yo correspondí también abrazándolo el sentimiento que me invadió con eso fue tan grande que algunas lagrimas se escaparon, Spike se acerco a nosotros y dice "Rouser es hora de irnos ya va a oscurecer y Twilight ya debe de estarnos buscando"

"Está bien Spike ve tu adelantándote"

"Muy bien"

"Wing y ¿que fue ese abrazo?"

"Nada solo que tu expresión de alegría me recuerda a alguien más"

"A quien"

"Oh nadie importante para ti"

"Tú me estas ocultando algo cierto"

"Si te oculto algo pero ese secreto será revelado después ya que Twilight te está buscando y no quiero que piense mal de mí"

"Entonces ¿me acompañas a la salida del bosque?"

"Claro"

Wing me acompaño hasta la salida del bosque para luego seguir el camino con Spike, una vez con el andábamos por el sendero de tierra que usa la familia Apple para llegar a Poniville en lo que nosotros dos caminábamos se nos acercaron dos ponis mayores uno era unicornio y el otro era un pegaso el cual nos pregunta "Que hacen dos pequeños por estos rumbos tan solitarios"

"Nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo"

"No les gustaría que los acompañáramos por seguridad"

"Gracias pero podemos llegar solos"

"Insisto dicen que hay secuestradores por este camino"

Nosotros dos empezamos aumentar la velocidad de nuestra caminata y ellos también lo hacían hasta que tuvimos que empezar a correr y ellos también corrieron hasta que nos alcanzaron y dice el unicornio "Por favor está oscureciendo déjenos llevarlos a nuestra cabaña que está un poco cerca de aquí"

"Por favor aléjense de nosotros"

"Mira niña las cosas son así ustedes vienen con nosotros les guste o no"

Retrocedíamos lentamente pero ya no podíamos movernos más por el unicornio nos estaba frenando con su magia y luego me levita hacia a él y me dice amablemente "En serio pueden confiar en nosotros no queremos nada mal… (Lo golpea una roca)"

"(AJ llega corriendo) La niña dijo que se fueran además están en propiedad privada"

"Y que nos va hacer una campesina como tú"

"Yo no el sí"

Y detrás del unicornio salió otro pony de tierra mucho más grande de color rojo, rubio y un arnés para alar

"En ese momento de desconcentración rompí su hechizo para correr hacia donde estaba Spike mientras él estaba forcejeando contra el pegaso para escapar en eso que lo rasguña en el rostro y lo libera yo lo tomo del brazo y corro hacia donde se encuentra Applejack y escondernos detrás suyo el que se enfrentaba el gran semental contra esos dos ponis una vez que fueron derrotados se fueron corriendo y luego me pregunta Applejack enojada "¿Díganme en que estaban pensando cuando les pareció buena idea estar los dos solos por este camino?"

(Los dos al unisonó) "Lo sentimos Applejack"

"No me vengan con eso además estoy decepcionada de ti Spike se supone que tu eres quien la debe de cuidar"

"Por favor no te enojes con él fue mi idea en ir por este camino"

"Está bien aremos como que no paso nada pero será mejor que ustedes dos se queden en la granja por esta noche"

"Por cierto, gracias Bic Mac"

Los cuatro llegamos a la granja en la que se encontraba Wing tocando su guitarra el cual nota nuestra presencia solo nos dice "Buenas noches niños"

"Ya es hora de cenar pasen por aquí"

(Los dos al unisonó) "Gracias Applejack"

"Creo que yo paso ya que me acorde que deje un libro de acordes de la biblioteca y debo de entregarlo mañana y creo que lo perdí en el bosque"

Entramos los dos a la casa de AJ y pasamos al comedor en la que estaban Applebloom y la abuela esperando a que lleguen los demás, me senté a lado a Applebloom e Spike a lado mío mientras que AJ y Bic Mac enfrente de nosotros en eso AB pregunta donde esta Wing y AJ le dice que fue al bosque a buscar algo que perdió.

Una vez que terminamos Applebloom me llevo a su cuarto en la que jugamos un rato con Spike vistiéndolo de princesa en la que el solo se quedo suspirando, se levanto se saco el vestido y dijo "Si me necesitan estaré escribiendo una carta a Twilight" Se fue algo frustrado nosotras solo estábamos riendo, voy a donde esta mis alforjas y saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma en la que empiezo a escribir todo lo que nos ocurrió y me pregunta AB "¿Qué escribes Ros?"

"Un diario para cuando no recuerde lo que me paso siempre tendré esto para orientarme de quién soy"

"Oigan niñas ya es hora de irse a dormir" dice Applejack

Cerró la puerta y Applebloom se acerco y me dice "Tu y seremos las mejores amigas verdad Rouser"

"A si es Applebloom"

Así es diario te escribo desde la casa de los Apple adiós y hasta la próxima noche.

Ya por altas horas de la noche, Wing estando solo en el bosque en un castillo en ruinas inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo observando su arquitectura antigua dice "Este lugar está perfecto para mi hogar solo necesito mano de obra muy eficiente y al mejor capataz pero para ello antes necesito la mochila de Rebeca, lástima que no puedo llegar a ella fácilmente ya que tengo a las demás ponis y al dragón estorbándome además que su mochila esta en Canterlot y como mierda llegare ahí sin ser detectado ya que la última vez que fui había sido rechazado de entrar al castillo ya que no tenía pruebas de ser amigo de Twilight, por alguna razón ella se me hace conocida pero no sé de donde, bueno no importa este castillo en ruinas está muy bien solo es de reconstruirlo, muy bien el plan es este me divido en dos Luce y Ombra con el pergamino de metamorfosis me trasformo en ángel busco la mochila secuestro a Rebeca y la traigo hasta aquí y le explicare de poco en poco pero como le hare para traerlas hacia a mi… creo que ya se


	7. Preparativos parte 1

**Hola a todos les traigo la primera parte de tres del 5° capitulo si ya se por que tantos capítulos cortados, por que esta me sobre pase con las hojas, la verdad no se de cuantas hojas sea un cap creo que eso depende del escritor ademas que esta ya la tenia terminada y simplemente quiero darles algo mas para leer sin nada mas que decir see ya**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Preparativos:El secuestro

Durante la tarde del día siguiente Wing estaba esperando en la estación del tren a que llegaran las 8 la primera en llegar fue Pinkie Pie la cual dice "Hola Wing estás listo para decirme la gran noticia"

"Pinkie se supone que estamos esperando a las demás para luego ir a Canterlot y revelar la información"

"Oky doky"

Luego de eso llega Rarity y Fluttershy

"Ahora sí"

"No Pinkie aun falta ponis"

Luego llega Rainbow Dash con Twilight

"Ahora sí"

"No Pinkie aun faltas tres

En eso Llega Applejack con Spike, Rouser y con Applebloom

"Eh porque trajiste a tu hermana AJ"

"Esto es porque ella quería saber también de donde proviene Rouser"

"Eso es cierto Applebloom"

"Si Ros es una gran amiga y me gustaría acompañarla en todo"

"Twilight estas molesta con nosotros por quedarnos con Applejack y no decirte nada"

"No Rouser no estoy molesta solo decepcionada (aparta la vista de la potrilla)"

"Muy bien será mejor abordar el tren que está por salir"

El viaje fue algo silencioso con Twilight, Spike y Rouser la tención que emanaban era como para un funeral

Llegamos a Canterlot a las 6pm al bajarnos del tren decidí adelantarme para llegar al jardín y poner mi plan en ejecución, una vez frente al castillo procedí a entrar al jardín real viendo la baja vigilancia en este lugar saque el pergamino que tenia escondido debajo de mi chaqueta y empecé a recitar el conjuro para cuando termine el conjuro yo ya era humano y el pergamino se estaba incendiándose luego de eso me oculte en un arbusto y procedí a mentalizarme en dos dividir mi alma y mente.

De regreso con las Mane6 llegaron al castillo después de mí pero ellas entraron primero al castillo la cual fueron recibidas con reverencia en donde la Princesa Celestia dice "Mis pequeñas ponis a que se debe su inesperada visita"

"¿Inesperada? No Princesa Venimos aquí para hablar sobre la memoria de Rouser, ya que un amigo nuestro nos dijo que podría haber residuos de energía de donde ella fue encontrada"

"Eso tendría sentido, pero no hemos tenido a ningún visitante además de ustedes"

"Sera mejor investigar Twilight y que no ser que solo sea una broma de muy mal gusto" dice Rarity

"Si porque si nuestro señor bromita nos quiere hacer una broma para bromearnos pues no caeremos en su broma porque lo bromearemos nosotras así es" Dice Pinkie algo enojada

Ya llegando al jardín todos se empezaron a dudar sobre el valor de importancia de lo que les dijo Wing y en eso se oyen unos aplausos

"Bravo simplemente Bravo no puedo creer que hayan caído en la trampa tan fácilmente y además me trajeron a una Princesa ho que dulce de su parte" dice Umbra transformado por el pergamino

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Wing? Pregunta muy enojada Applejack

"Bueno su amigo pony solo me limitare a decir que él está indispuesto" mientras sonreía de manera burlona

"¿Humano aquí en Equestria? No eso es imposible no deberían haber humanos ellos… no pueden estar en Equestria" Dice Celestia con gran desconcierto

Mientras que Luce estaba investigando el castillo y en donde estaba la mochila de Rebeca él estaba buscando se había perdido como tres veces por que el castillo era mucho más grande de lo que aparenta y se encontró con la biblioteca de Starswirl el barbudo la cual observo grande libros desde cómo hacer hechizos fáciles hasta del tiempo y espacio y en eso habla Luce dice "Na hasta yo puedo hacer eso con la Chronos Blade, debe de haber otro lugar uno de investigación de artefactos AJA ya te encontré" y entro a una cámara llena de objetos mágicos y uno de ellos era la mochila de Rebeca que contenía todo desde botellas con medicamentos hasta los cristales de invocación el cual saco uno y dijo por medio de telepatía "Ombra aquí Luce primera fase cumplida ahora solo me falta secuestrar a nuestra hermana"

"Muy bien chicas basta de tanta palabrería es hora de jugar" Dice Ombra da un solo paso y aparece cerca de la princesa y dice "Celes tú no sabes nada acerca de mi raza pero yo sé todo sobre la tuya"

"No importa lo que digas desparece" Y lanza un rayo de luz el cual Umbra se lo protege desenfundando la espada y poniéndola enfrente suyo y dice "Ho Celes eso es todo lo que tienes ha creo que me toca mover" y intento dar unos cuantos golpes a Celestia pero ella los evadió con facilidad y para atacar de sorpresa Applejack intenta darle con las patas traseras el cual Umbra atrapa y empieza a dar vueltas con ella para lanzarla por los aires pero es tele trasportada por Twilight a tierra y antes que alguien lanzara un ataque mas Celestia manda a llamar a sus guardias que acorralan a Umbra pero nadie más sabia de Luce que se acercaba sigilosamente para noquear a la pequeña potrilla en lo que todos estaban fijándose en el humano, el cual carga como peso muerto pero con extremo cuidado y empieza a irse pero el pequeño dragón noto el secuestro de Rebeca y grito "SE ESTAN LLEVANDO A ROUSER"

En eso todos voltean y Celestia manda a sus guardias pegaso que estaban con Umbra a perseguir al secuestrador y con ellos pero el empieza a correr por todo el castillo en eso Umbra solo dice "Gran error Celes" y despliega unas alas negras como la noche, entre pasillos y pasillos hasta que los pierde de vista pero entre pasillos se encuentra con Spike que dice "Por favor deja ir a Rouser"

"Lo siento pequeño pero esto es parte de mi misión" Luce corrió hasta donde estaba el pequeño dragón y lo golpea en algunos lugares y el dragón cae al suelo sin poder levantarse al seguir recorriendo el castillo hay una puerta que lo atrae, la cual decide entrar y descubre que es la habitación de la Princesa Luna la cual se encontraba en ella y dice "¿Eres tú? Wing pero como puedes estar en esa forma creía que solo podías serlo en los sueños"

"Es un hechizo de un pergamino de metamorfosis al rato pasara el efecto Princesa"

"¿Esa quien llevas en tus brazos es Rouser?

"Así es Princesa me la llevare con migo, es por su bien que empiece a recordad quien es ella"

"Supongo que tu lado oscuro esta distrayendo a los guardias"

"Si"

"Muy bien te puedo ayudar a escapar por la terraza ya que en un punto muerto de vigilancia"

"Gracias Princesa"

Luego de esa pequeña charla Wing corre hacia la terraza el cual salta al vacio después de unos segundo libera sus alas blancas y en eso aparece Ombra con un grupo de pegasos siguiéndolo y dice "Se ve tan tierna cuando duerme" los dos seres se unieron y Wing volvió a hacer el hipersónico para poder perderlos.

Llegaron al punto central de bosque Ever Free y Wing saco todos los cristales y soltó a cada uno de los seres que se encontraban en ellos y dijo "Esta es su tarea ven ese castillo en ruinas quiero que lo arreglen para hoy en la noche" y todos empezaron a trabajar pero uno se acerco a Rebeca y pregunta "Evans dime ¿Quién es esta potrilla?"

"Que no notas su aura, es Rebeca, Sherrys"

"Es cierto es la misma aura pero ¿Cómo fue transformada en esto?"

"Este mundo está habitado por su mayoría en ponis y tal vez las leyes físicas la trasformaron"

Para al cabo de unos minutos Rebeca estaba despertando y lo primero que ve es a un gato de color rojo cereza y grita y golpea en el rostro al gato con un casco y luego se acerca Wing aun trasformado y dice "Bienvenida a casa hermana"

"Eh ¿hermana dices?" Pregunta Rebeca

"Así es yo soy Jack tu hermano mayor y jefe del personal, al gato que acaba de golpear se llama Sherrys y será tu acompañante y sirviente durante tu estancia en el castillo"

"¿Tú eres quien estuvo con la Princesa Luna en mi primer contacto con ella?"

"Si ese era yo"

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Este es el bosque Ever Free y es el único lugar en que no está regido por las leyes Ecuestres ya que su nombre lo dice Ever Free que significa siempre libre y este castillo en ruinas lo estamos trabajando para que sea nuestro hogar"

"Pero tú fuiste quien nos llamo a todas para poder secuestrarme"

"(Suspira) Si esa fue una trampa para poder alejarte de ellas y para que pudieras convivir con más de los tuyos"

"¿De los míos?"

"Si de hecho todos ellos son de nuestro mundo y están aquí para servirnos"

"¿Pero qué hay de Twilight y las demás?"

"Me temo que no podrás volverlas a ver ya que para ellas tú has sido secuestrada"

"Jefe y ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunta Sherrys

"Buena pregunta viendo que primero necesitaremos los 2 emblemas y al dragón para nuestro trabajo"

"Y ¿Ya sabes a quien es el candidato perfecto?"

"Si conozco a la princesa que nos ayudara"

De regreso en Canterlot con las mane6 y la Princesa Celestia demasiado ocupadas en la búsqueda de la pequeña pero sin éxito alguno solo les queda esperar a un milagro "Pero ¿Por qué querría llevarse a ella a una simple potrilla?" se pregunta Twilight

"No lose Twilight tal vez ella sea de mayor importancia para ese ser" Le responde Celestia

"Princesa ¿Quién era y porque parecía ya conocerla?" Pregunta Applejack

"(Suspira) Miren en el pasado más allá de la fundación de Equestria, más atrás que Discord o el Imperio de Cristal había otra raza antes que nosotros eran humanos pero un día desaparecieron y nosotros empezamos a dominar el reino"

"No puedo creer que ese humano tuviera alas creía que solo eran normales y ya" Habla Twilight

"¿De qué estás hablando querida?" Pregunta Rarity

"De la vez que me fue robada la corona por Sunset Shimmer y viaje a ese extraño mundo eran humanos pero parecían un doble de nosotros desde ustedes hasta las Princesas tenían un doble pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo hizo para mantener esa forma aquí en Equestria?" Responde Twilight

"No sé como haya llegado ese humano hasta aquí sin ser visto por otro pony" dice Applejack

"Rainbow te diste cuenta de la espada que tenía cuando la desenvaino" Dice Rarity

"Si qué extraño esa arma era idéntica a la espada que usa…"

"WING" las seis al unisonó

"Pero Hm que no había dicho ese extraño ser que a Wing lo dejo incomunicado" dice Fluttershy

"Cierto y tal vez le arrebato su espada" Razona Applejack

"Muy bien mis pequeñas ponis vayan a casa será mejor que descansen mientras yo tendré aun escuadrón de búsqueda por todo el reino.

De regreso en el bosque el castillo estaba terminado y todos los seres desaparecieron menos el gato estaban en la terraza junto con Rouser y este le pregunta ¿Dígame señorita si es de su agrado el castillo?

"Si Sherrys es precioso el castillo y esta vista a Poniville es magnífica pero no crees alguien podría ver esto"

"Sígame ama"

Y los dos bajaron hasta el sótano del catillo que era igual de grande y parecía tener tres círculos de piedras encriptados que se hacía más pequeños Hacia centro en donde parecía encontrarse un pony clavando algo a la tierra y voltea la cabeza y es Wing ya transformado otra vez en pony y este dice "Hola mis pequeños ya termine la base de invisibilidad del castillo así que por qué no vemos como quedo el castillo"

Y subieron los tres hacia la entrada para comenzar con el tour, el primer piso tiene la entrada en la que se puede ver una fuente que no funcionaba y que tenía unas escaleras que en medio que lleva hacia el segundo piso pero que si se entran por estas dos puertas laterales se encontrara con los pasillos principales, que este se dividían en varios corredores la primera a mano derecha era un pasillo en la cual se encontraba algunas habitaciones como la biblioteca un baño para invitados, la lavandería, salón de baile y continuo a este uno de música el primer piso tenia las comodidades de una casa de Canterlot de la elite más un mediano salón de entrenamiento para unicornios, el segundo piso contenía ya las habitaciones de los ponis con baño propio mas algunas de diversión y también cuatro habitaciones sin decorar para invitados, contenía un estudio privado también tenía un cuarto de exhibición en la cual solo Sherrys y Wing tenían acceso a este en la cual se encontraban reliquias de la mochila de Rouser desde accesorios hasta pergaminos todos en vitrinas y los cristales de invocación en un pedestales con el nombre del ser y el tercer piso solo tenía 6 corredores cuatro a los extremos que llegaban a las torres de observación y dos


End file.
